This invention relates generally to the control of water in structures and more particularily concerns a product useful for preventing water seepage onto a floor in a structure having a foundation, a footing and a floor. One of the most troublesome problems in homebuilding is providing a basement that will avoid water seepage or other problems caused by water entering the basement of the home. Others have tried drains located in several locations, sump pumps and numerous types of exterior coatings or protective barriers to keep water from entering the basement of a structure. However, eventually the structure shrinks, cracks, moves or rearranges itself so that the prior methods prove ineffective or fail.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a product which will allow for construction of a basement in a structure which will prevent water seepage onto a floor of the basement even when the structure is subject to cracks in the walls, seepage or other problems which occur upon aging of the structure.
Another object is to provide for the elimination of water seepage or leaking from the inner surface of a wall rather than the outer surface of a wall.
An allied object is to accomplish the removal of water without weakening the structure or substantially deteriorating the structural support of the home.